Our Pasts Collide
by ewriter
Summary: This is a Hotch/Emily story.
1. Realizations

Our Pasts Collide

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Criminal Minds, trust me, things would be a lot different if I did.

Back Round Information: For this Hotch has Jack because he and Hailey never married and she wanted nothing to do with the kid. Also he and Emily are dating.

"Hotch can I leave early?" Emily asked putting her head into his office.

"What for Em? Come in tell me, "He said as he ushered her in and she sat on the desk near him.

"Well, I was going to ask you to come with me tomorrow for my other appointment but you could come with me today okay?" She asked quietly sliding down the desk into his lap.

"Hun, anything you want you know I'll do for you. So where are we going?" He asked helping her off of him and getting her coat onto her.

"Umm, see Aaron, about 13 years ago I was madly in love with someone. I never found out his name. Well one night, the last night I saw him we made love to each other. Aaron, I'm sorry, you don't have to come, this is terrible o me to tell you this. Please just let me go to my appointment and you won't have to deal with me," She pleaded to him and tried pulling away but before he pulled her close and held her in place against him.

"Emily, listen to me. I love you and I think I know a part of this story. Let me see, that night you to made love and you told him your name as you two lay naked on the look out tower of his parents cape house they had rented but he was there alone, as he was an adult. You lay there in each others arms and told each other you loved each other. But before he could tell you his name you realized the time and that you had to get home. He came looking for you the next morning on the beach but you weren't there. He would have come back but his vacation was up right?" He said looking into her eyes as she realized what he was saying.

"Aaron, you are my secret past?" She asked shyly realizing she didn't have to be as scared about the next part.

"Yes sweetie," He said kissing her, and then they walked out of his office and down to the parking lot to go to her meeting.

"Aaron, the other thing is that I found out a month later that I was pregnant with the love of my life's children. I put the children up or a closed adoption and I would ever meet them. But I received news that my, our, triplets adopted parents were killed in a car accident and they gave me first choice to take them back, I am going to meet them and sign the papers today, and if we are as serious as I think we are I was thinking maybe, you could adopt them with me. So we could be a family. You, Jack, Michaela, Robert, Andrea, and Me. What do you say Aaron?" She asked looking at him nervously.

"Sure baby sure, now what time is the appointment?" He asked.

"In about three hours why?" She asked not knowing what he was thinking when he pulled into a space at city hall.

"Because I am going to ask you Ms. Emily Prentiss, if you accept, Em, this isn't a sudden thing, I have a ring in my pocket and was planning on abducting you and bringing you here so we could be married by a friend even before, the team is all here to. Now are you going to say yes?" He asked turning towards her and looking in her eyes in the car.

"Oh Aaron, yes yes yes!" She said leaning across him and kissing him hard then getting out of the car and running up as he caught her from behind and properly got down on one knee and put the ring on her finger.

**More tomorrow, wedding probably. Please review!**


	2. Introductions

Our Pasts Collide

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Criminal Minds, trust me, things would be a lot different if I did.

Back Round Information: For this Hotch has Jack because he and Hailey never married and she wanted nothing to do with the kid. Also he and Emily are dating.

"Do you Emily Prentiss take this man Aaron Hotchner to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The person said to Emily as they were up at the place being married surrounded by their friends.

"I do," Emily said smiling at Aaron with tears in her eyes.

"And do you Aaron…" but Aaron wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying he was just staring at he beautiful lost love of his life right in front of him.

"I do," Aaron said when he realized he was supposed to.

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner, you may kiss the bride!" He said as Aaron brought her in for a passionate kiss.

"Hey guys we would love to stay but we have somewhere we need to go. Jen can you watch Jack for us? We'll meet you back at the house in a few hours okay?" Emily said noticing the time and thinking about her, their appointment.

"Okay see you then!" They said as they brought Jack out with them.

***

_Later as Emily, Aaron, Andrea, Robert, and Michaela walked into the house_

"Surprise!" They all yelled as the new family walked in to the surprise that was awaiting them in their house.

"Momma? Who are these people?" Michaela, the cute 13 year old, asked her mother looking at her, they had met before hand and spent time with each other to get to know one another before Emily regained custody of them.

"Mik, these are your aunts and uncles and their families. Guys these are Aaron and mine's 13 year old triplets; Michaela, Robert, and Andrea, Jack these are your siblings," Emily said as she addressed her step son, who was actually younger then the triplets.

"Michaela, Robert, Andrea; this is your family. Here is your Auntie Jen, and Uncle Spencer and their 10 year old son Henry and their 6 year old twin daughters Natalia and Marina. This is your Uncle David. This is your Auntie Penny and your Uncle Derek and their kids; their twin sons, who are 10, Phineas and John, their 5 year old daughter Olivia, their 3 year old daughter Elainie, and their twin 2 year old sons Andrew and Alex. This is your younger 10 year old brother Jack. Is this too much for you guys, everyone here? Because we can ask them to leave if you wanted," Aaron said looking at his kids wondering what was going through their heads after they had just gone back to their parents, then found out they had a younger brother, and when they got to their new house found out their extended, not blood related, family was there to unknowingly greet them.

"I don't know about you Rob or you Mik but I think it is cool that we finally have some family. I think we should hang for a while and get to know them. What about you guys?" Andrea said as the three kids went into a huddle.

"I agree A, I think it'll be interesting and cool spending time with a family, it is a new thing. What about you Mik?" Robert said agreeing with Andrea.

"I'm game, Dad Mom we want to continue with this party. But can you show us our new rooms first please? I want to dump my stuff so that I can enjoy this and getting to know people, do you think my Auntie Penny can braid my hair like hers is?" Michaela asked as Andrea nodded her head in agreement and Aaron just laughed and nodded his head as he and Emily guided their children towards the back of the house where their bedrooms were.

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I know and I am not sure how many but there will only be a couple chapters left. Please let me know what you thought about it!**


End file.
